


Just From His Words

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s09e08 Rock and a Hard Place, M/M, Missing Scene, Sam Freaks Out, Sam's very aroused, Wincest - Freeform, everything is Dean's fault (not really)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even Sam was left unaffected by Dean's words. In which Sam is aroused and it's all Dean's fault. </p><p>Set around S9 episode 8 'Rock and a Hard Place'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just From His Words

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat to discreetly hide his throbbing cock pressed against his jeans.

Fuck Dean anyway. This was his fault. He’d made all those sexually repressed women cream themselves just from his words. What he didn’t know was that not even his own baby brother had been unaffected. He tried in vain to push away images his brain was helpfully supplying. Sam jerking him and his brother off as they leaked all over each other, trading heated kisses. Sam pressing his brother’s thighs up to his chest, showing off his hole, Dean  _begging_  for him to fill him up-

Sam tried-and failed- to hold back a groan.

Oh, god. So very, very fucked up.

Dean’s eyes slid over to him for a second, brow furrowed. “You okay over there, Sammy?”

“Y-yeah Dean, just tired. Don’t worry about it.”

“You sure? You don’t look so good. Got a fever or or somethin’?” Dean reached out like he was going to touch Sam. Before he could stop himself Sam jerked back. Dean’s jaw muscles twitched in response. Fuck.

“Let’s just focus on getting back to the bunker,” he mumbled, unable to meet his brother’s gaze. He was nervous of what Dean might find there. As much as he liked to joke otherwise Dean was not an idiot and he was bound to notice Sam’s arousal sooner or later. If he could feign sleep maybe he could blame it on a good dream—

“That’s it. We’re stopping.”

“What? No! It’s a waste, Dean-”

Dean thumped the steering wheel. “Yeah, well, I say we’re stopping anyway, Samantha. I could use a few more hours sleep myself.”

Sam wilted, resigned to his fate. He’d been looking forward to getting back to his own room so he could fantasize to his heart’s content and jerk off a few times in peace, but with Dean in big brother mode?

Yeah, he was so screwed.


End file.
